Turai's Procession
Turai's Procession is a rocky region in the far Northwest of Kourna. Judging by its name and location, Turai Ossa passed through here on his disasterous pilgrimage to the Crystal Desert. There are a few small villages, but it is fairly out-of-the-way, and the Veldrunner Pride of Centaurs, one of the few free prides remaining in Elona makes its home in the tree-filled, red-rocked Southwest part of Turai's Procession. As one goes north and approaches The Desolation, the terrain becomes flatter and more open, more like a desert than a savannah. There are many Kournan Soldiers patrolling the edge of the Desolation, and a small fortification, though not a full garrison. Exits to Neighbour Areas * South-East: Jahai Bluffs * South: Command Post Cities and Outposts * North-West Gate of Desolation (location) * South-West: Venta Cemetery (location) Shrines and blessings Sunspear * Southwest: Dwayna shrine, Monster Hunt * South: Balthazar shrine, Heket Hunt * Southeast: Lyssa shrine, Heket Hunt * Center: Grenth shrine, Monster Hunt * Northwest: Grenth shrine, Kournan Bounty * Northwest (near portal to Gate of Desolation): Grenth shrine, Kournan Bounty Lightbringer * Center: Grenth shrine, Elemental Hunt, only during Troubled Land (replaces Wandering Priest) Quests Creatures NPCs * Collectors: ** Gamyuka ** Kehtu * Merchants, Crafters, and Traders: ** Jormar (Materials Crafter) ** Lumesah (Merchant) ** Lutinu (Dye Trader) ** Sende (Weapons Crafter) * Various: ** 20 Centaur (only during Mirza's Last Stand) ** 20 Veldrunner Fighter (only during Battle of Turai's Procession) ** 20 Mirza Veldrunner (after completing the Kodonur Crossroads mission) Monsters Dragons * 20 (26) Steelfang Drake Hekets * 21 (26) Stoneaxe Heket * 21 (26) Beast Sworn Heket * 21 (26) Blue Tongue Heket * 21 (26) Blood Cowl Heket Elementals * Djinn ** 22 (26) Immolated Djinn ** 21 (26) Water Djinn ** 24 (26) Maelstrom Djinn * Living land ** 24 (26) Tormented Land ** 24 (26) Cracked Mesa ** 24 (26) Stone Shard Crag Insects * 20 (26) Infectious Dementia (only during Ancestral Anguish and Total Corruption) Plants * 24 (26) Corrupted Root (only during Ancestral Anguish and Total Corruption) * 24 (26) Ancestral Bud (only during Total Corruption) * 24 (26) Corrupted Flowers (only during Ancestral Anguish) Great Beasts * 20 (26) Ntouka Bird * 20 (26) Crested Ntouka Bird * 20 (26) Rampaging Ntouka Bosses * 24 (30) Sergeant Behnwa (Human): Strike as One * 24 (30) Captain Kuruk (Human) : Infuriating Heat - Only during Mirza's Last Stand. * 24 (30) Chiossen, Soothing Breeze : Glimmer of Light * 28 (30) Torment Weaver : Corrupt Enchantment - Only during Battle of Turai's Procession. * 24 (30) Olunoss Windwalker : Mantra of Recovery - Only after the completion of Battle of Turai's Procession. * 24 (30) Korr, Living Flame (Djinn): Searing Flames * 28 (30) Earthen Abomination - Only before completing Troubled Lands. Notes Tormented Lands If you have not completed the quest Troubled Lands, you will encounter a group of Tormented Land elementals in the large open space in the center of the area. * Only one will be visible at first, but once you kill it, a second will spawn, and so on until you have spawned 9 Tormented Lands. * Each of the Tormented Lands will respawn after 2 minutes but will not give any experience or loot if you kill it again. * Killing the 9th Tormented Land will spawn the Earthen Abomination boss. Vanquishing * Total foes: 161-256. ** Increases if the following quests are active: Mirza's Last Stand, Ancestral Anguish, Total Corruption, Battle of Turai's Procession. ** Increases if the following quest has not been completed: Troubled Lands. * If you have completed Troubled Lands, you will not encounter any Tormented Lands; otherwise, you will need to kill all 9 Tormented Lands once each, as well as the Earthen Abomination. Respawned Lands do not affect the counter and can be ignored. Cartography * There is a strip of land at the eastern edge of the zone that will be covered by fog regardless of whether or not it is explored, cartographers should take note. This area is directly east, and a little bit south of the area where the Tormented Land spawns. * This is the largest area in Kourna, adding about 3.4% to the Cartographer title. Trivia * This area is named after the famous Elonian king Turai Ossa. category:Kourna category:explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Elemental Hunt category:Offers Heket Hunt category:Offers Monster Hunt (Sunspear) category:Offers Kournan Bounty